


The Nightmare

by SkullWoggle



Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [15]
Category: The Vampair series
Genre: Fluffy, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Other, Trauma, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:27:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkullWoggle/pseuds/SkullWoggle
Summary: You've been having nightmares related to the events of the last camping trip you went on with your friends. Thankfully, your vampire boyfriend is there to help. Hurt/Comfort.
Relationships: X Reader - Relationship, canon x reader - Relationship, oc x canon - Relationship
Series: The Vampair Series x Reader Highschool AU Stories [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1664248
Kudos: 2





	The Nightmare

You’re walking into the woods after your trip to your favorite coffee place. You’ve always loved the woods growing up, the smell of the great outdoors, the trees, and the cute little woodland critters. You walk over to this cute stream you like to gaze into and look for fish. You sit on a rock and sip your apple flavored coffee and inhale the air of the woods. Pure serenity. 

Oh! You see a rabbit run by! It is brown with black and white patches. It scampers down a path in which you follow. It takes you deeper into the woods, to an abandoned well. While you know better than to try and catch it, you try to catch up so you can marvel at its beauty.

“Little friend! Little bunbun! Come here!” You go behind the well and see the rabbit isn’t there. You shrug and assume that it ran off…..until you find something disturbing. The rabbit’s bottom half is laying right in front of you, blood oozing out of it. You look upwards, seeing if there are any animals around. No one. You know it can’t be Duke, your boyfriend vampire because he usually prefers to feed at night and knows much better than to feed on animals in front of you and your friend Missi (but ESPECIALLY Missi as she’s an animal lover). Then, you hear a growling, breathing noise.

“ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORWL!” You turn around and are face to face with a pack of werewolves, ones that resemble the pack that ambushed you and your friends during your camping trip. You take off in the opposite direction, trying to make sure not to trip on any root or sticks or rocks. Despite screaming at the top of your lungs, nothing’s coming out. It’s like you’ve become selectively mute, and this never happens to you! You want to cry your lover’s name, who could swoop in and save you at any moment. Eventually you trip over a root and land on your face. You turn around and find yourself cornered by the pack. One of them with Tori’s voice speaks up.

“Don’t even bother calling for your vampire man, freak! He doesn’t love you anymore!”

“Yeah, how can he?” said another werewolf with Alec’s voice. “If he’s fucking dead?” He throws a limp body at your feet. You look at it and….it’s…

“DUKE?!?” you want to cry but of course nothing comes out but panting. You start hyperventilating, wishing your brother Corey, or Russell or Missi could be here to help. You try screaming their names, all in vain. Everything starts to blur through your tears. 

“You’re finished, spaz!” sneers Alec, and he charges forward.

Everything fades to black.

“AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGH!” You wake up in a panic. You look around and get your bearings. Duke’s apartment. You exhale with a sense of relief. Just a dream. A godawful dream. You are spending the weekend at your boyfriend’s apartment, which while it took your parents some convincing, they gave in considering that you’re now an adult and they trust Duke. You were looking forward to this and was having such a good time….until this. Speaking of which, Duke runs into the room fearfully. 

“Babe, are you okay? What happened?”

You break down into tears and he moves over onto the couch to hold you. “Were....*hic*....wolves…..*hic*...nightmare….YOU WERE DEAAAAD!” You put your head into his bare chest and keep sobbing and hyperventilating as he pats you on the back. 

“Another nightmare?” You nod your head. “Werewolves?” You nod again. “Man, that incident earlier this summer has you bent out of shape, doesn’t it?” Duke says, running his hand through your disheveled hair. You’re clinging to him tightly now and you don’t want to let go. He wraps his arms around you. “It’s okay, *Y/N*. I’m here. I’ll protect you. I promise.” He plants a soft kiss on your forehead and holds you close. After regaining what little composure you had left, you speak up.

“Like….I knew Tori was a bitch, but I *sniff* still can’t believe SHE TRIED TO KILL ME!” you go back to sobbing. “Alec I’m not surprised because he’s so gross and slimy, but sometimes I get *sniff* scared they’ll come BAAAACK! *snort*” 

Duke moves a strand of your hair out of your face and tilts your chin up towards him. “*Y/N*, look at me. Look at me. They’re in jail, and even if some dipshit tried to bail them out, we can still file restraining orders on them. And your brother is on the state paranormal investigation squad, and he’s doing a pretty damn good job! In two weeks, he’ll be going out and joining the patrols for calls!” Duke flashes you a 100 watt smile, showing off his fangs. “You’ve got security all over!”

“Which makes me regret all the mean things I said to him in middle and high school even MORE!” You snort and sniff. “Once, I-I-I got mad at him for telling on me, and I told him….that I wished my umbilical cord strangled him in the womb!” 

Duke gasps. “*Insert your full name here*!”

This makes you cry harder. “I’M SO SORRYYYYYYYYY! YOU MUST THINK I’M A SHITTY HUMAN BEING, DON’T YOU?”  
“Babe, it’s okay. No, not what you said obviously. You at least regret it, don’t you? And did you apologize.”

“No...but I should…”

“I mean, you should hear the shit I’ve said to my father!” Duke chuckles. “Though he always manages to say something worse sooo….and don’t dwell on it too much, you can apologize first thing when you see him when you get home.” Duke starts to play with your hair. “Have you talked to your parents about this?”

“Yeah. Mom’s been super supportive, and she’s somewhat secretly glad that the girl bullying her baby ended up in jail. And she’s super proud of Corey! Honestly, it’s boosted his confidence!” You laugh weakly. “But….sometimes I feel that my parents are getting sick of me obsessing over it? Like I complain too much or am too sad about it? Corey of course definitely won’t shut up about it, but that’s more out of pride for being the big bad hero…” you sigh. “I wish I could’ve done more….like have been braver?”

“*Y/N*, you have been! You told Tori what for in the library and you bitchslapped her! You’ve come a long way over the past three years! But yeah, if you have things you need to vent about related to Whorie and Alyeack, just write ‘em down and tell me so you’re not bugging your parents. Okay, beautiful?”

You smile and nod. “Sorry to wake you up with my screaming and shit.”

“*Y/N*. I’m a vampire. My sleep schedule’s all over the place. I don’t care! If it’s related to any of your issues, I don’t mind!” He picks you up. “You want to sleep in my bed? I guarantee it’s cosier than the couch.”

“Sure! But we CANNOT repeat, CANNOT tell my Dad!” You bury your chin onto his shoulder as he carries you into his bedroom and puts you in his bed. He kisses you tenderly and climbs in next to you, putting his arms around you. 

“Question-do your parents know I’m a vampire?”

“I don’t know honestly….they’re starting to suspect, but just in case, Corey and I haven’t said anything.”

“Okay good. While I trust you, Corey Missi and Russell, I’m still wary about anyone outside of us.”   
“Has your dad figured out about us dating?”

Duke chuckles nervously. “Well…..funny you should ask. So, he found out by snooping through my things and found that paper crane you gave me my senior year.”

“No!”

“Yes! But don’t worry…..while he confronted me about it, gave me the whole yada yada about dating a human and risking exposing ourselves, and he threatened to erase my memory. I chewed him out and told him he was a shitty, selfish excuse for a human being and if he really cared about me, he’d trust in me to follow my heart. He….didn’t take it well, so I ran away and found this place and built myself from the bottom up, taking whatever cash I had saved.” Duke grinned. 

“But, is he still bothering you?!? How come you didn’t tell me this?!?” 

“Shh shh shh, babe. Babe. Let me finish. So I found out what sort of magic he uses to erase memories and shit….and I surprised him with a phony-baloney apology telling him I was an asshole, that I’m grateful for him….and when he least expected it...BAM! Bye bye memory!”

You sigh. “Well, that’s pretty convenient. But…..oh…...how MUCH of his memory did you erase?”

“Well….he forgot he had a son…”

“DUUUUUUUUUUKE!” you groan.

“Don’t worry, I filled him in on enough of our life together, just….conveniently left out parts I didn’t want him to know.” 

You turn to Duke and give him a look of disapproval. “Has this improved your relationship at all? Like, you could take this opportunity to have a fresh start?”

Duke blinked and looked away. “Well…”

“Duuuuuuke….”

“He’s still retained some of his gruff abrasive personality. I don’t know…you’ve seen how he is, right?!”

You sigh. “You could be wrong. Things could turn out differently…”

Duke sighed, frustrated. “*Y/N*, it’s not that simple! You haven’t lived with him on a daily basis! Have you ever been told constantly that you’re doing something wrong, or being belittled based on your fashion and music choices, or had your parents act like you’re embarrassed of you?! I can’t deal with his shit anymore! I need space from him for a while...maybe I’ll give him another chance in, like, five-ten years, but right now…” He blinked away tears. “And before you ask, yes, I HAVE confronted him many times over how he hurts me and it’s always the same! ‘But I was juuuuuuuuust kidding! Lighten up! Take a joke!’ He knows he’s a dick….he doesn’t do anything to change.” 

Duke wipes some tears from his face and you turn around and hug him and kiss him on the cheek. “I’m sorry.” he says. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this….”

“No, don’t be! I’m the one who’s sorry! I was being pushy about something that’s none of my business...and giving your dad too much the benefit of the doubt!” You sigh. “Like I did with Tori. Too many times….”

Duke smiles. “Well, you’re kind. You’re sweet and accepting. Even though you were forced to work with me for a group project, you kept connected! Think you would’ve gone out of your way to befriend me if it weren’t for Mr. Steinbeck?”

You sigh. “Considering my trust issues IDK….bless that man for putting us together…”

“Bless him for putting up with my moodiness and falling asleep in class! He’s gonna be my best man at our wedding!”

“If we’re still together in two years, then yes. Remember-we have to be dating for at least five years before you propose!” You smile at him. Duke sighs. “Yes sweetheart. How long does it take for your parents to approve of me?” joked Duke.

“They DO approve of you! It’s just standard advice Momma *L/N* gives me which I agree with.”

“How are the others dealing with the aftermath of the werewolf incident?” asked Duke.

“You know Corey’s fine, Missi’s jumpier, but she’s mainly okay, and Russell’s better. It’s been bothering him as much as it’s been bothering me, but he hides it more.” You sigh. “That added with the transition anxiety I’ve been having hasn’t helped me emotionally all summer.”  
“You’ll do fine. You’re a smart kid. You’ll go places, that I’m sure!” He pinches your cheeks and pulls them up into a smile. “And sweet. And cute. And resourceful. And strong. Even if you don’t always feel it....” You giggle from him tickling your face and the goofy faces he’s making at you.

“Okay babes, you’re just kissing my ass now…”

“But it’s all truuuuuuuuuuuue!”

“In that case, you’re sexy, you’re strong, kinder than you think, hilarious, sweet, and badass!”

“Keep going.”

You jokingly make a groan of disgust. “I shouldn’t have encouraged you. But of course YOU started it with your sweet nothings!”

“Sweet SOMEthings! Also, I have good taste in significant others, don’t I?” Duke smirks smugly at you. You blush but decide to tease him further. “Oh, so you’re seeing someone else?”

“NOOOOOOO! I mean the cutie in the bed, dumbass!” Duke laughs.

“So you’re dating yourself?”

“No, the OTHER person in this bed!”

“There’s another person in the bed?!?” you jump in mock fear. “Oh no, where are they!?”

Duke shakes his head laughing, then turns you towards him and you two embrace and kiss. 

THE END


End file.
